


【授翻】【jondami/乔黑化】世间渐暗

by LisK



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dark Jon Kent, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Unresolved Emotional Tension, salt fic, villain AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK
Summary: “我回来了，达米安。是真的，就是我。”“不！”达米安在克拉克双手的禁锢里剧烈扭动着大吼，“--你不是乔，你这杂种！他在哪？”（他不愿相信那是他。） 他的兄姊们在他们身后慢慢移动，不安地看着他异于平常的情感爆发。但他不在乎了。这个冒牌货在笑。他疯狂地咯咯笑着，高兴地把头往后一仰，听起来太像此时能给大家带来安慰的小丑了。然后这个不是乔的东西设法控制住自己，甩开因大笑挤出的眼泪对达米安展开一个灿烂的微笑。 达米安的心在胸腔里突突跳得发疼，这个人看起来太像他了。但，这不是他最好的朋友。他最好的朋友不是十七岁，不会比他大两岁，脸上也没有那道深深的痛苦的伤疤。而他也永远不会像折未煮过的意大利面那样弄断蝙蝠侠的脊背。（这不可能是他。）
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, could be shippy or brotp u decide
Kudos: 11





	【授翻】【jondami/乔黑化】世间渐暗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and it is getting dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378106) by [badgertablet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertablet/pseuds/badgertablet). 



> 给有需要的人看的背景：
> 
> 本迪斯决定让乔在过去的一年里滚去跟他不知怎么没死掉的爷爷乔尔·艾尔一起去太空玩（/呵呵/这样就可以让他长大了/呵呵/），然后让他（惊喜地）以17岁的年纪回来。乔尔·艾尔是在氪星之死中幸存下来的氪星人，他在不久前绑架了提姆·德雷克之后，又跟克拉克及其家人们联系上了。简单来说，他不是个好人。就，完全不是。
> 
> 然后，呃，乔尔·艾尔提出带乔（或者是让乔和他一起？）去太空探险，这样他就可以更了解自己和他以后要继承的东西以及克拉克和露易丝。乔对他妈妈（和他在一起有一段时间）受伤被送回了地球很后悔，他被留给了可以称得上是疯子的爷爷。长话短说，他们被吸到了黑洞附近，乔被犯罪辛迪加宇宙（就是有夜枭的那个邪恶联盟）的超霸绑架，就是克拉克的模样只是是他的邪恶版本。他被困在一座真正的火山里（因为那样太阳就照不到他...？），被他的邪恶版父亲折磨了很久，被迫听他的抱怨足有5年直到他最终在乔艾尔的帮助下逃出并得以回到自己的宇宙。
> 
> 然后他完好无损地回来了，除了年龄变成了17岁其他什么都没变。他只是在别的宇宙过了五年而在他的宇宙其实只过去了一个月（这真的说不通，但我现在得闭嘴了）
> 
> 事实上我想骂该死的汤姆·金和本迪斯，这样的遭遇一定会对乔造成一些后果和心理创伤，他被关在一个邪恶的地方这么长时间，被情绪不稳定的超人先生拖着一起穿越宇宙。所以在这篇文里我要重写达米安和乔的重聚场景，因为编剧搞得糟透了。

  
  


当初克拉克告诉他乔去了太空中时他跑开了，直接将这个消息 _抛到脑后_ 而掉头去找自己的少年泰坦队员们。他不愿去想乔就这么--就这么 _离开_ 了他，而他当时和同伴们手头的任务也确实够他忙上一阵。  
  
一切都算正常直到Roundhouse消失了。而克拉克终于承认乔的太空旅行出了点问题，达米安很为他担心而且很想乔，因此他显得比平时更烦躁。但没人对此想太多，大家清楚人人都有需要自己独处的时候。而且大家知道Roundhouse是个很爱出游消遣的人。  
  
然后一周后，达米安收到了乔的一封说明他正式从“少年泰坦”退役并要求不予追究的邮件。之后就再也没有了乔的消息，达米安所有的回复都像石沉大海，跟他消失了似的。  
  
团队们一直为乔担心，而且开始生达米安的气。不可避免的，团队开始分崩离析了。  
  
泰坦队员们一个接一个地离开，先是巨灵，再是Crush，最后是红箭。大家纷纷在几天后带着辞职信出现。从惠美子口中，达米安知道有些事情发生了。尽管他们的生命体上有芯片证明他们仍然活着，他还是让Lace去保护他们。除了Lace没人相信出了问题。他们都以为他们之前的队友已经厌倦了达米安，即使他还在拼命地试图解决问题，却有越来越多地队员猛烈抨击他们的队长。除了Lace，他没跟其他任何人提过他的担忧，所以队员的离开都可以合理看作是自愿的。他们没有不乐意的样子，辞职信中也没隐藏什么信息，还有大把的冲突记录能证实他们的选择。达米安太害怕对家人们承认是自己把他们赶走了。 对他们来说，少年泰坦已经名存实亡了。  
  
（因为 _他_ 。）  
  
达米安告诉自己就是这样的。  
  
（而自己也并不是个容易相处的人。）  
  
他是偶然间在收件箱里翻到乔的旧邮件才真正开始怀疑。由于距离太远，他所有发往太空的邮件都传不到乔手中，达米安被迫看着他最好的朋友埋怨自己当时多蠢跟着祖父去往太空，他有多后悔，有多想他。从数十万光年外那么远的地方想他。最终，当达米安再也忍不了他的邮件，或是绝望地看着他们的飞船被拉向黑洞时，他又收到了一封新的邮件。而乔 _变了_ 。  
  
他看起来...年长了。也更愤怒。他告诉达米安，在犯罪辛迪加地狱的五年给了他太多的打击和创伤。直到他看到那个人，看着乔解释他身上发生了什么事，他才明白自己在被他邪恶的父亲监禁前有多幼稚，才意识到蝙蝠侠对正义联盟的愿景根本行不通，以及他有多 _爱_ 达米安--他必须让他父亲知道这一点。  
  
（ 他被监禁时内里有些什么东西碎掉了。达米安能从面前人的眼睛和动作中看出来。他从前认识的乔死掉了。）  
  
他明白自己也是。  
  
达米安很容易能将少年泰坦的分崩离析与乔联系起来。他拥有未知而强大的力量，完全可能是他通过电讯甚或是他已经获得的在银河系内联系的能力威胁了他的队员们，就像罗伯（Lobo）一样。这让他能更容易质问克拉克并让他承认他愤怒的长大后的儿子很可能在与克里斯（Lor-Zod）对抗后飞走并在再次失踪后最有可能重返地球。  
  
（超人告诉他，乔说他是他唯一想见的人。很显然他责怪他的父母不负责任地允许乔·埃尔带他去这趟危险的旅行--当然也是达米安同意后才去--他现在非常不信任和厌恶他们，因为他们会叫他想起监禁他的人：超霸和超女王。就是他们 _摧毁_ 了他。  
  
奥兹先生没有和乔在一起。达米安轻易发现了那个空缺，即使克拉克声称他可能留在了另一个维度或他们的飞船上。）  
  
达米安甚至不需要试图说服他们是乔在背后的操作导致了他的团队瓦解。他的父亲和克拉克知道犯罪辛迪加们都是什么样的人，知道他们能毫无悔意地轻松扭曲和操纵人心，而且知道超级小子现在已经不可恢复地变了，变得邪恶。  
  
（达米安在乔离开后的短短几个月里几乎没法正常完成任务。  
  
他简直不敢想象5年没有他...）  
  
\-   
  
现在这个冒牌货盘旋在他的上方，殷红的指缝中还滴落着达米安的朋友和家人们的鲜血，正张开双臂等着一个拥抱。  
  
“我回来了，达米安。是真的，就是 _我_ 。”  
  
“不！”达米安在克拉克双手的禁锢里剧烈扭动着大吼，“--你不是乔，你这 _杂种_ ！他在哪？”（他不愿相信那是他。） 他的兄姊们在他们身后慢慢移动，不安地看着他异于平常的情感爆发。但他不在乎了。  
  
这个冒牌货在笑。他疯狂地咯咯笑着，高兴地把头往后一仰，听起来太像此时能给大家带来安慰的小丑了。然后这个不是乔的东西设法控制住自己，甩开因大笑挤出的眼泪对达米安展开一个灿烂的微笑。 达米安的心在胸腔里突突跳得发疼，这个人看起来太像他了。但，这不是他最好的朋友。  
  
他最好的朋友不是十七岁，不会比他大两岁，脸上也没有那道深深的痛苦的伤疤。而他也永远不会像折未煮过的意大利面那样弄断蝙蝠侠的脊背。  
  
（这 _不可能_ 是他。）  
  
“哦，达米安，”这个生物叹了口气，眼睛里闪烁着温柔和喜爱，他抬起一只手捂住脸，胳膊肘舒适地抵在另一只交叉在胸前的手臂上，“我真的好想你和你的坏脾气。”  
  
他又往下降更靠近达米安，紧紧地盯住他，不顾周围几个英雄僵硬着身体保护性地靠近，直到克拉克走到他们中间时才收起视线。虽然他的脸色没变，但明眼人都能看出他盯着达米安的视线被切断那一瞬猛然爆发的不耐。超人的宽阔肩膀一遮住达米安，提姆就立即将他向后拽了几步并站到了他身前。当他试图向前冲时被杰森牢牢地抓住了后颈，像拎小猫一样拎了起来。他没试图挣扎，因为他知道自己不能轻易摆脱杰森的手臂，于是转而愤怒地叠起双臂瞪着地面。  
  
克拉克在他们面前拼命试图向闯入者求情，双手张开，意图安抚面前这个人的情绪。但他被直接忽视了，他的儿子只是转了转脖子寻找他身后的人。当乔的眼神再次落到达米安身上时，他的表情又变得柔和了。杰森的手条件反射般地用力罩在达米安的兜帽上将他紧紧扣在胸前，达米安能感觉到他的全身都在急速跳动叫嚣着危险危险， _危险_ 。  
  
（远远地，他想着格雷森是不是也混在这一大群义警之中。他也很有可能在这里，显然他在布鲁德海文用“夜翼”和“37号特工”的化名变得更加活跃。称自己为“新夜翼”的警察组织已经惊人得失败了，格雷森最终被迫介入，这样他们就不会被杀；所以，严格来说，夜翼还是回到了这个行业。即使他拒绝与他所在城市以外的任何人接触或联系。  
  
但也许芭芭拉说服了他来， 他都能替一帮自己不认识的家伙们出头，那他为什么不能为达米安做同样的事呢？毕竟，他们以前就是这样相处的。但现在，他是一个他不认识也不想认识的人。  
  
如果他在场，那也不会是因为他在乎。而是因为他不想回忆的生活中微妙的本能和幽灵般的强迫。是因为他他妈的对达米安的责任感。  
  
而不是爱。  
  
因此，当他从眼角瞥见夜翼的标志时，他把胸中孩子气般闪现的希望又扫了出去，只任杰森紧紧地搂着他。  
  
尽管如此，他还是不知道自己更喜欢哪个兄长。）  
  
有一秒钟，什么都没发生。然后乔的（克隆人？他的另一个版本？而天上正在飞的那个 _不是_ 乔-）复制品开口说话了。声音低沉，满是恶意。  
  
“让开，老爸。”  
  
没一个人挪动一下。  
  
“啊，我都忘了你能有多固执了。”  
  
乔翻着白眼换了个放松了点的姿势。有那么一瞬他看起来像个暴躁的少年。他上下滚动着肩膀，又拧转脖子发出噼啪声响，但他接下来不过是说：  
  
“我不是在请求你，Kal-El，你简直跟爷爷一样烦人了。”  
  
所有人都注意到了乔用的是过去时。站在他们之间的克拉克震惊地稍微往后退了一点轻声喃喃：“……曾？”  
  
乔低下头，咧嘴笑了。“是的。”没有解释，他们突然同时开始动作。所有打斗都模糊不清，太快了，肉眼几乎看不真切。但达米安仍然吓了一跳，期望能将自己从杰森手中拔出来。  
  
但他没能成功。  
  
乔和他父亲在空中互相咬牙切齿地痛殴对方，地上的人根本看不清他们的动作。杰森更用力地把他往怀里塞，而提姆则像哨兵一样站在他们身前，边看边紧紧握着他的长棍。克拉克突然被什么东西刺中了，他大叫一声倒了下去，乔手里拿着像是某种泰瑟枪，而里面只可能是氪石。当乔用拇指揩去鼻梁上的血迹时，达米安不自觉地抽搐着，他感受到这种原始、 _可怕_ 且压倒性的力量。他从没感受过这种深度的绝对力量。  
  
（他的朋友--而那就是乔，他再也不能否认了--看起来太恐怖了。看到他这样亲手伤害自己的父亲真是太可怕了。达米安知道乔以前是很崇拜他父亲的，而现在他只是为了更有机会接近并带走他就打伤自己父亲，只因他认为达米安是唯一那个没有背叛他的人。  
  
有趣的是，他唯一信任的人是一个从小按刺客培养的训练有素、饱受创伤的小孩。达米安暗想。）  
  
他周围的每个人都紧张不安地在地上滑蹭到他们的战斗位置，超级小子只是扬起了一边眉毛，他低头看着他们。现在他是超人了。克拉克显然已经不能再站起来，而布鲁斯也因背伤留在家里。他们很清楚自己真的一点胜算也没有。  
  
“来吧，达米，”他呼唤着，“--你知道我的。我们是超凡双子啊。我们需要彼此。”他犹豫了一下又低头凝望着达米安，试图微笑但看上去很脆弱。“ _我_ 需要你。”  
  
他觉得自己胸口发紧，像他已经死了似的。他抬头看着那个他曾经深爱着的人的脸，感到心口有什么东西猛烈地想涌出来，堵上他的喉咙。这样丑陋的，原始的感情梗在喉间，被自己扑簌流下的泪水噎住，但它还是逃了出来，爬上他的舌头，“如果你真的曾需要我，你那时就不会 _离开_ 了。”  
  
乔像被打了一巴掌般瑟缩了一下，感到讥讽的苦涩弥漫在嘴里。身体再怎么痛也算不了什么，言语能割出比任何拳打脚踢都深的伤。  
  
达米安猛地用力一扭挣脱了杰森的控制，不顾周围英雄们窒息般的尖声呼唤的和震惊的吸气声向前走去。氪星人低头看着他，眼里闪着泪光（或是他眼中闪烁着的热视线？），他僵硬地握紧拳头。他可从没有在和他打架的时候退缩过。而他也不打算现在改变。  
  
“别搞得像不是你 _先_ 离开的一样。”乔嘶声说着，交叉起双臂向他飘来。  
  
他脸上没有任何表情，在落地前又在达米安上方盘旋了一小会，脚印扎进地板稳稳地站在那里。近距离看时，他不像是指尖有神力的超人而只是显得疲累，老态。看着就是个受过创伤的青少年。现在的乔是由一块块伤疤，鲜血淋漓的粗大指节和深深的眼袋组成的。他们静默地审视对方，似乎除了对方外其他人的动作甚或呼吸都停止了，只全神贯注地盯着对方，等待着任何一个微小的破绽打破沉寂。两人对立站着，紧咬交错的眼神像围着他们刮起了一股愈来愈紧的狂风，像落入水中噼啪做响的电线，一切都在爆炸的边缘摇摇欲坠。终于，一声轻而微小的“tt”打断了凝视。  
  
乔的表情抽搐了一下，他再次升到空中但两人的目光仍胶着着，他的嘴角甚至愉悦地勾起了一个小弧度。罗宾身后的几名义警忍不住因他们之间的距离越来越缩小往前冲了几步，这也让乔的目光终于从他最好的朋友脸上调转，低头面向达米安身后的其他英雄们。他微微皱了下脸但又转瞬抹去，在翻转一枚硬币的间隙里重又恢复了平板的空白表情。  
  
“……等我们有了更多隐私的时候再详谈，好吗？“他说着，懒洋洋地在空中慢慢伸了个懒腰。“我不喜欢在我们说话时还有这么些人在旁边听着。这真是，太 _粗鲁_ 了。”他在地上的义警们纷纷往他们中年纪最小的那个靠近时眼里闪着炙热的红芒一个个扫视过去。  
  
”但让我给你们点小提示。我能跟我爷爷一起离开是因为我的 _父母_ 没有阻止他们那愚蠢的十二岁的儿子跟一个邪恶的自大狂混到一起，尽管他们一清二楚他都做过什么。接下来 _我_ 被罪恶联盟捉去，被关在火山里折磨，那也确实困住了我。拜我的好爷爷所赐，我花了生命里的 _好几年_ 才逃出那里。但现在我 _回来_ 了，宝贝！”他脸上咧开一个狼一样的笑，“而现在我要抱你。”  
  
在所有人还没反应过来他的话时，他突然冲下来包裹住达米安全身给了他一个短暂的拥抱后又冲回空中。在达米安还在回想他刚刚的动作和话语时，乔给了他一个大大的微笑，还对他做了几个俏皮的手指枪。之后他升上半空，对他说了句以前从不曾让他感到害怕的话。  
  
”我会再来找你的，达米。“  
  
达米安知道他会。  
  
  



End file.
